There have recently been developed a number of automatic phonograph selection systems in which many of the electromechanical switching and storage elements heretofore used have been replaced by solid state logic circuits. In one such system, shown in Jachimek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,970, signals representing respective digits of a selection identification number are loaded into a first buffer register located in a remote selector in response to user actuation of a bank of selection switches. When all of the digits have been loaded and error checked, the data in the first buffer register is entered in the memory of a second buffer register located in a central unit.
While the Jachimek et al. patent discloses several improvements over systems of the prior art, the patentees do not provide any means for displaying the number of the record being played at the selector. Such means is desirable in the frequently occurring situation where a potential customer cannot associate the sound of the selection played with its number. Moreover, the Jachimek et al. apparatus requires four lines to link each selector with the central unit, thus not entirely eliminating the multiplicity of connecting lines the patentees seek to avoid.